


Coefficient of Friction [Podfic]

by silkylustre



Series: Avengers Quarantine Procedures [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Minor Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Top Drop, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a strange feeling, being this uncertain. Every time he looks towards the door, doubt assails him. It taunts his eagerness, his gaucherie and arrogance in making such a proposition. It mocks him in a cadence that sounds a lot like Tony and he wavers, uncertainty leading to caution and then retreat.</p>
<p>But when he turns, marches back into his apartment towards the big windows with the sparkling lights in the shadows, he can't help but think about how long it's taken to find this empty a space in Tony's schedule. Can't help when his eyes inevitably land on the sketchpad sitting open on his table with the drawing of Clint and Tony leaning sated and naked against the wall. Of Clint saying to Tony,</p>
<p>    So, you like it rough…</p>
<p>Because the thing is… so does Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coefficient of Friction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/gifts), [Kurloz38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurloz38/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coefficient of Friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306618) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Marvel/Coefficient%20of%20Friction.mp3)! (right click and save)

Why I had to record this: Trilliath's "Avengers Quarantine Procedures" is a delightful series that has everything from cuddles to rough sex - which aren't orthogonal constructs, thank you, Tony. Passion and true affection as well as a deep respectful understanding of different sexual preferences suffuse this series.  
And Steve's characterization here is just so ... deep, differentiated and altogether fantastic!  
And did I mention this is sooooo hot, it's sizzles? The text is so hot, I got turned on by my own voice during editing, which was a strange experience, to say the least.

Music is "Athena's Song: Strong Foundation" by Monk Turner, used under creative commons license.

I'm using this as my "Read with breaths" podfic bingo square. Forgive me, I couldn't leave all the breaths in, but I explicitly used breaths and sighs etc. when fitting. Hope it counts?


End file.
